Harry Potter: Heritage
by tylerbamafan34
Summary: Very few people know of the Assassins; even fewer people stumbled across them on accident. Then again maybe it wasn't an accident... maybe it was fate.


Heritage: A Harry Potter and Assassin's Creed crossover.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or Harry Potter **

**A/N: I would like to thank fellow fanfiction author Andor Swiftblade for helping me get this fic out into the world. I also would like to point any and all readers to his story Eryr which is also a Harry Potter and Assassin's Creed crossover. There aren't very many serious crossovers of this kind, which is something we both would like to see change. As for pairing... wait and see. **

Prologue:

"Harry! Run!" Smoke billowed through the air in gaseous clouds. Green streaks of light flew through the air, searing the area they impacted. Harry wished he could see more than a few feet agead of him, he and his friends were in grave danger. The Dark Lord Voldemort had finally tracked them down and was hurling Avada Kedavra curses at himself and his two closest friends Hermione Granger and Ronald 'Ron' Weasly. He quickly slashed his own wand upward and a piece of debris rocketed in front of them to take the blast.

"We've got to get out of here!" the Black haired boy panted as he banished furniture into the Dark Lord's path.

"They've put up anti-appiration and anti-Portkey wards," his Hermione moaned, viciously swiping her hair out of her face before transfiguring a nearby overturned chair into a tiger. The vicious feline launched itself at the stylized Dark Lord before being blasted apart.

Ron spat a piece of debris out of his mouth, glancing around the ruined Manor. Malfoy and his family was nowhere to be found, probably run off when the Dark Tosser showed himself, the cowards. "There's always a way out," he whispered to his two lifelong friends "If there is anything the Twins taught me it's that there's always a way out."

"There's nowhere to run Harry," Voldemort hissed, his red eyes never leaving his prey, even as he batted aside a Sectumsempra from Ron. "I can smell your fear, your anxiety, I have you cornered and there's nowhere to run. You can't possibly win."

Harry scowled towards the evil bastard in front of him. "I don't have to win." he snarled angrily shocking both his friends and the man in front of him "I just have to make sure that YOU lose!"

With that he wound his arm back; as though he was preparing to hurl his wand like a throwing knife. A red ball of light formed at the tip and continued to grow, he smirked as Voldemort followed suit, a green ball of deadly green light growing. While the spells were charging he whispered to his friends out of the corner of his mouth "Hermione, Ron, I need you to get outide the wards and break them. It will allow all of us to escape. We'll have to split up for now, you two need to get to Shell Cottage; Bill and Fleur's home. I can't follow, I need to find a way to beat him quicker. What we're doing now isn't cutting it, there has to be another way."

Hermione looked ready to protest but Harry cut across her "This is no time to argue!" he snarled quietly "Just do as I say! I promise I'll come back! I don't know when but I will come back!"

Ron nodded seriously "Mate," he said lowly "If you die on us I'm bringing you back to life just to let 'mione here have a go at you!" the tall red-head grinned crookedly. "Not to mention what Ginny will do to you!"

Harry shivered unconsciously. Then to his surprise his vision blurred as he saw what looked like two men in robes standing before him, one holding what looked like a glowing sphere and the other holding an ancient looking sword. The image faded away as soon as he blinked.

He glared at the man before shouting "GO NOW!" he and Voldemort launched their spells at the same time, the beams of light connecting and forming a familiar golden dome "STUPEFY!" "AVADA KEDAVERA!"

The-Boy-Who-Lived struggled in a battle of wills against the worst Dark Lord to rise in centuries. Familiar strands of golden energy began to undulate from the place where the wands connected. Oddly no ghostly apparitions formed from the wands this time, merely two sounds one was subtle and could only be heard if you were listening for it; the sound was that of a blade exiting its sheathe. The other was much less subtle and could be heard from miles around. An Eagle's piercing shriek rang through the area before a silhouette of said avian soared around them before merging with Harry's shadow. Harry felt strength, courage, and comfort from the creature before he heard voices murmuring from before him.

_Stay your blade from the blood of the Innocent. _

_Hide in Plain Sight _

_Never compromise the Brotherhood _

_Nothing is True... Everything is Permitted _

Before Harry could truly comprehend the words a sound like glass and Harry knew that his bookworm friend had managed to destroy the wards.

_She always was a very powerful witch _he thought with grim amusement _Doubly so when she is pissed _

Seeing Voldemort's eyes widen he smirked and kicked a piece of wood at the man, not looking to see if his impromptu distraction worked he twisted on his heel and not having a specific destination in mind other than 'away' - dissapeared with a loud _CRACK. _


End file.
